1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat on which an additional member, such as a child safety seat, is able to be installed.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind of conveyance seat, a conveyance seat, on which a child safety seat is able to be installed, is known (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3512356). The child safety seat is a small-sized seat body that is able to be installed on a seating-side of the conveyance seat. The child safety seat includes columnar attachment members (engaging portions) that protrude from a rear portion of the child safety seat. The conveyance seat includes a seat cushion, and a seat back that stands behind the seat cushion. The seat cushion includes a seat pad that forms the outer shape of the seat cushion and elastically supports an occupant, and a seat cover that covers a seating surface of the seat pad.
In the related art, a recessed portion is provided in a rear side of the seat cushion, and anchors (engaged portions), with which the attachment members are able to be engaged, are disposed inside the recessed portion. The recessed portion is formed by pressure-bonding a seat cover to a groove in a rear end portion of the seat pad (directly under the seat back). When a child safety seat is installed on the seating side of the conveyance seat, the attachment members are moved toward the seat back while being in contact with the seat cushion. Subsequently, the attachment members are moved into the recessed portion, inserted between the seat cushion and the seat back, and engaged with the anchors. Thus, in the related art, since the recessed portion (i.e., an appropriate space) is provided, the attachment members are easily inserted between the seat cushion and the seat back, and therefore, the child safety seat is smoothly installed in the conveyance seat.
In the related art, the recessed portion is provided in the seat cushion, that is, the seat cushion is partly recessed. Therefore, in view of, for example, the design (appearance) of the seat, the configuration according to the related art cannot be readily employed. Further, since the recessed portion is formed by pressure-bonding the seat cover to the groove provided by recessing a part of the seat pad, the efficiency of an operation of fitting the seat cover is slightly low. On the other hand, it is conceivable to employ the configuration in which the seat cover covers the recessed portion without being pressure-bonded, that is, the seat cover is provided in a manner similar to the manner in which a tent is provided. In this case, however, a gap may be formed between the recessed portion and a portion of the seat cover that covers the recessed portion, and accordingly, creases, sags, or impressions (i.e., impressions caused when the attachment members are inserted) may occur. Thus, with this configuration, design (appearance) is likely to be poor.